Love Me Tomorrow
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: Re-written. Please read "I LOVE YOU, PROF!"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Hello! This is my third fanfic; my first short story. I know that **SAVELIUS** isn't finished yet, but there's another SevMione story in my mind and I have to write them down. Now! XD  
.

I intended this to be a one-shot but I just can't stop writing! Perhaps three chapters. Hehe.

.

 **CHAPTER 1: A Bun in the Oven**

~~SSHG~~  
.

Hermione frowned as she scans the different career pamphlets on the dining table. There are actually a lot of career choices for her, being the second best student in her year, with nine O's in her O.W.L.s and one E. She's qualified to be an Auror Trainee, an Unspeakable just like Ted, or even a Healer Trainee. She could also secure a job at the Minister's Office and be an undersecretary in four to five years.

 _But what do I want?_

Hermione drifted from her musings when a pair of strong hands encircled her waist and someone nuzzled her neck from behind. "You left the bed early," _he_ whispered.

Hermione raised her hand and touched her boyfriend's cheek. "If you're living with a four-year old in a small three-bedroom house, you have to get up early and clean her mess," she said lightly. Her boyfriend… no, fiancé, who's now wearing a shirt and pair of khaki pants, chuckled and moved to sit beside her. He eyed the different pamphlets on the table.

"So, have you decided what you want after graduation?" Hermione smiled at the silky voice. They've been _together_ for two years now (thanks to Potter and his gang); but still, his voice can cause shiver down her spine.

"Oh yes," Hermione answered sweetly. "I'll marry my gorgeous and brilliant boyfriend, get a flat in London and live with him."

Severus Snape chuckled and placed a hand around her shoulders. "I know that already—you want to be my wife and live in London with me. But we've been practically living together for two years now, witch," he reminded her with pure amusement.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at Severus. "I thought you're the brightest and best student in our year. But I just discovered that you don't know how to count," she teased. "We've been practically living together for five years—since nineteen seventy-two."

Severus chuckled. "Oh yeah, because we live in Hogwarts."

"See? I should be the top student, not you." Severus Snape was the top student in their year, but he did not become the Head Boy due to his... what was Dumbledore's term? 'Lack of sociability'. Hermione, being the top witch was offered the Head Girl, but she declined upon learning that Potter was made Head Boy. She _cannot_ work with one of her fiancé's tormentors, and definitely not James Bloody Potter, even if in her past life, or rather in an alternate universe, he was her friend's father. On the other hand, she was grateful because the place she decline was offered to Lily Evans. She's quite disappointed because the red-head Gryffindor was Sev's _best friend_ , but she never forgave him for that _incident_ by the lake. No matter, Hermione cannot hate Lily because she saved her life once.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Severus snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Uh, yeah. I'll write a letter to Dumbledore, telling him that the top student should be Hermione Tonks," she heard Severus mutter in agreement and kissed Hermione's temple. She giggled and was about to kiss her lips when _someone_ reminded her where they are.

"Aunt 'Mione! Uncle Sev!" A small voice called from behind.

"Good morning, little Nymph," Severus greeted the four-year old girl. Today, the little metamorphmagus is sporting a long bubble gum blue hair and brown eyes. She's still wearing her pyjamas like Hermione, though she left Severus on their bed about an hour ago.

Nymphadora Tonks scowled at her 'Uncle Sev'. "Don't call me a nymph," she complained and climbed to Hermione's lap. "Aunt 'Mione, is there a baby in your tummy?" the child asked innocently, poking her cloth-covered stomach.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at Severus with wide eyes. "No, there isn't. Why did you ask?" she asked curiously. Nymphadora is a talkative and smart kid; smart enough to pick words from adults around her. She doesn't do baby talking anymore. When she turned four several months ago, she was already speaking straight. Sometimes, Hermione feels like her niece is already an adult.

"Mum's friend at _The Leaky Cauld-won_ asked yesterday if it's true you're marrying Uncle Sev. Mum said yes and the woman asked again if you have a bun in the oven. I thought you're baking... But you don't know how to cook, so I asked Mum what it means. A bun in the oven means there's a baby inside your tummy," Nymphadora explained, poking her stomach again.

Hermione and Severus laughed out loud at Nymphadora's words. "You, little cheek!" she muttered, squeezing the girl's cheeks. "Don't mind them. I am not having a baby yet. I'm marrying Uncle Sev because I love him."

"Dora? Where are you, little girl?" came a man's voice.

Nymphadora slipped out of Hermione's lap. "Daddy's home!"

The kitchen door opened and Edward 'Ted' Tonks entered the house, scooping up his daughter into his arms. "'Morning, Ted," Hermione greeted.

Ted Tonks turned to the dining table. "'Mione, Severus... Good morning to you, lovers," he teased.

"How are you, Ted?" Severus asked.

Ted put Nymphadora down and waved his wand to prepare a cup of tea. "Had a long night. I wish I could tell you some news, like a raid, an ongoing case or the _Prophet's_ latest scoop, but those are not the kind of job I have." Ted chuckled. "So, all I can tell you is that, I had a loooong night." He yawned.

Ted is an Unspeakable. They do not know what they do in his department or what kind of job he has. But one thing's clear: he's guarding the Ministry's secret rooms. "So, Hermione, Severus, did you manage to find a flat in London? Christmas holidays will be over in less than a week," he said conversationally.

"We looked around the town yesterday," Severus told him. "Found some nice flats, but very expensive. We have money, but it's not practical to get an expensive place while we're not yet even deciding on our careers." When Severus came of age, he received a letter from Gringotts bank, telling him about his inheritance from the Prince family, his mother's parents. When his pure-blood mother, Eileen Prince, married Tobias Snape, a Muggle, she was disowned. When Severus went to Hogwarts, all of his things were hand-me-down and his robes were second-hand. The moment he learned that he has a vault full of gold in Gringotts, he did not hesitate to propose to Hermione. He was very confident that he could marry her after graduation and provide her needs. But still, though Severus has money, they can't spend a large amount of gold for a flat alone.

Ted nodded in agreement. "You know, you could just stay here for a while... maybe a year, until you settle into your chosen careers," he suggested.

"Ted, we appreciate it, but really..." Hermione trailed off when Ted scrunched his face.

"Hermione, Severus was practically living here for two years now," he said with a chuckle. "You're not bothering us. And honestly, Andromeda, Dora and I are not yet ready for you and Severus to move out."

Hermione and Severus stared at one another and then turned to Ted again. "Er, we'll talk about it tonight," she said to her _brother_ with assurance.

"Wonderful," he said. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm really tired." After sending Nymphadora to her mother in the garden, Ted went to bed.

Severus checked the clock. "I should get going," he said. "Mum must've been cooking breakfast for Tobias by now," he said grimly.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Can't your Mum move in with us once we get our own place?" she asked.

"I've asked her, but she won't leave _him_ ," Severus replied and was on his feet, but bent to kiss Hermione.

Hermione returned the kiss with passion. She smirked against his lips. She still couldn't get enough of his kisses. "Go, before I change my mind," she whispered.

Severus smirked as well. "Sorry, love. I have to go home and check on her," he apologized. "Furthermore, you know very well that my _father_ will be looking for me anytime soon. He has no idea that I've been sleeping in another house," he reminded her.

"No," she protested, ignoring what he said about Tobias. " _I'm sorry_ because I cannot stand even a night at your house," she said sincerely.

Severus let out a heavy sigh. "I cannot blame you; and I _do not_ want you to go there. It brings back bad memories. I'd rather come here every day. At least you're safe with your family and this is a _home_."

Hermione smirked playfully. "Perhaps you'd want to rephrase that? You come here every _night_ , Mr. Snape."

He chuckled and cupped her cheeks. "Yeah," he whispered seductively. "I've been coming to you _every single night_ for two years and I never get tired of it. As much as I hate Black and his friends for what they did, I admit, this _curse_ brought you to me and being with you is the most incredible thing in my life."

Hermione's heart was filled with joy by his words, so she reached for the back of his head, pulled him gently and claimed his lips. "You should be thankful that I was a meddling know-it-all; I knew the _counter-curse_ and was willing to give it to you for the rest of my life," she whispered back.

Severus laughed with pure amusement. "That's a very nice _counter-curse,_ then: sleeping with you every night. Oh, Hermione, you do realize that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

Hermione shook her head. " _You,_ Mr. Snape, are stuck with me for the rest of _your_ life. Without me, you'll forever be alone, become a snarky, lonesome and unpleasant man no one would ever dare to cross and it's all because of Sirius Bloody Black, thank you very much," she said with glee.

Severus scowled upon hearing the name of his nemesis. "He should've been expelled, but old fool Dumbledore just gave him detentions for the rest of the year."

Hermione caressed his cheek. "We only have six months in school, and then we'll never see their faces ever again," she said in attempt to calm him.

It worked. Severus grinned and kissed her again. His hands which were on Hermione's shoulder blades started to move south. Hermione pushed him away a little. "Your mum," she said weakly.

Severus pulled away, but did not remove his hands from her waist. "Yes. I should go and check on Mother," he told her again. "See you in the evening."

Hermione nodded. "See you in the evening," she replied and watched Severus as he went to the backyard to Disapparate.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the wait. Please leave a review! :)

.

 **CHAPTER 2: Quod Solus**

Hermione's days passed by slowly. She spent most of her time with Nymphadora, reading to her and playing tag around the house while Ted was still sleeping and Andromeda was working as a part-time assistant healer at St. Mungo's. When her niece is asleep, Hermione would look for something to do while waiting for Severus's return. It's been two years since they had this set-up and to be honest, Hermione cannot wait until they go back to Hogwarts and finish their studies. She wants to start a career and be with Severus without worrying about the gossips. They don't have to explain to anyone about the curse he's suffering from and why they have to sleep together every single night of their lives. She drifted off from her musings when an own tapped on the kitchen window. Hermione recognized it as a Ministry owl. At first, she thought that it's for Ted, but to her shock, it was addressed to her. She suddenly felt a pang of anxiety.

 _Why would they be writing to me? I'm haven't taken N.E.W.T.s yet._

The last time she received an official letter from the ministry was after she'd taken her O.W.L.s which was two years ago. And the first time? Well...

 _Oh no... It can't be!_

Hermione's hands were shaking when she opened the letter. She read it twice. No, thrice.

Hermione dropped the letter on the floor and stared at the wooden dining table.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Andromeda. Ted who emerged to the kitchen to prepare for work picked up the letter and the couple read it. Hermione stared at Ted and Andromeda, waiting for their reaction.

"From the Department of Mysteries," Ted announced to his wife. He sat across from her and reached for her hand. "Honey, the time has come," he said calmly.

Hermione swallowed and stared at Ted. "No," she protested. "Everything's fine here. I've moved on and embraced the life here. I'm graduating in June. I couldn't come back and be a child again!" she said indignantly.

'Myknee," Ted called gently. "You know the law. You swore to come back as soon as they found a way how to send you to the future. _This_ is not _your_ time."

Hermione felt Andromeda's hands on her shoulders, comforting her. She shook her head. "I can't be a child again! I'm getting married to Sev! Ted, please... there must be a way. I don't want to come back!" she pleaded.

"Hermione, we know that your Muggle and biological parents are going to be married soon. By nineteen seventy-nine, Hermione Granger will be born. You might suck the magic out of the infant Hermione. It might endanger your life. Both Hermiones. There should only be one Hermione Granger until your younger version performs her first magic."

"Which is by nineteen eighty-eight," she finished desperately, not breaking the eye contact from her _brother_.

Ted nodded. "You may stay if you want, but, what happens next? You'll live like a squib... or rather, a Muggle!"

Hermione cursed under her breath and started to sob. "What about Sev? He couldn't live without me," she said in frustration.

"Myknee, you know perfectly well that he can still live even without your touch. It's just that... he'll become a lonely, unpleasant man," Ted said carefully.

Hermione's heart sank. "I have to tell him soon, right?" she asked weakly.

Ted shook his head. "No. No one can know about your time-travel. You can't speak to anyone about it, apart from the people in Dumbledore's office that night, and of course, Andromeda, because she's my wife and we're bonded by magic."

As an Unspeakable, Ted couldn't speak to other people about his job, except to his wife. The spouses of Unspeakables are bonded to secrecy by the ministry.

She started to cry and cry in Andromeda's arms. "Andi, what do I do?" she asked, not minding if she's saying the proper words. She doesn't really care if her grammar is bad that time.

"Oh, Myknee..." she said emphatically.

Hermione cried and cried, reminiscing the past few years she spent _in this time._ It's not easy to _move_ on and come back!

Hermione smiled bitterly. Sometimes, _people_ are not always what they seem. She is not Hermione Tonks by birth but Hermione Granger; she wasn't born in 1959, but in 1979. She received her first Hogwarts letter in July 1991. Severus Snape was not his childhood sweetheart in another timeline but her snarky and intimidating Potions Master. She was originally a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw.

One night, in June 1992, Hermione was helping Harry Potter to check on the Philosopher's Stone in an underground room, she went to seek a professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she cannot find anyone and didn't know the password to the Headmaster's Office, she decided to go to Hagrid and ask for his help. She ran down the marble staircase in the main entrance of the castle, and she stumbled against a tall man who appeared out of the thin air. Hermione fell against the tall wizard and the next thing she knew, the world was spinning; as if there was a tornado. She closed her eyes, feeling the strong wind around them. When the wind stopped blowing, she opened her eyes and found herself still on top of the wizard; still on the marble staircases of the school. The wizard explained to her that she shouldn't be there because the Time-turner—the necklace he was wearing—brought her to March 1972, where the wizard originally came. Apparently, he's a Ministry employer and an 'Unspeakable'. He asked Hermione to come with him to the Ministry first before he sends her back to her original timeline. While they're on their way to Hogwarts gates, they came across a mad werewolf and it came after the Unspeakable while a younger Hagrid snatched Hermione away and brought her to the castle.

Hermione Granger's life changed since then. The Unspeakable was killed by the werewolf and the Time-turner was destroyed during the attack. Professor Dumbledore informed the Ministry about the incident. The Unspeakables informed them that there's no way they can send Hermione back to her original time because the only Time-turner invented to send someone to the future was destroyed and the inventor was dead; killed by the werewolf. This left Hermione Granger no choice but to go on and wait until another Time-turned is invented. She was adopted by another Ministry worker and Unspeakable wizard named Edward 'Ted' Tonks. He treated her like a real brother and she got closer to his girlfriend, Andromeda Black.

Hermione continued her Hogwarts education and since she was brought there by accident, the ministry provided everything she needs until she can go back to her time, or she finishes her education. She became Hermione Tonks and sorted to Ravenclaw. She went to the same class as her best friend's parents: Lily Evans and James Potter. Potter was an arrogant boy always surrounded by his fellow Gryffindor boys—Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Lily Evans was a nice and friendly girl who also likes studying. She befriended Hermione and they instantly got along. She's like Harry in many ways: brave, compassionate and caring. Hermione couldn't stop crying every time she looks in to her eyes. It's like looking to Harry's eyes. Every time she cries, Lily would always comfort her. They instantly became best of friends. It's not difficult to like and love Lily Evans. In fact, she is friends with a Slytherin boy who always waits for her outside their classroom—Severus Snape.

First year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors have the same classes all year, so Hermione always spotted Severus Snape waiting outside their classrooms everyday; waiting for Lily. Lily introduced her to him one time, but they didn't speak much. Severus Snape, Hermione observed, has his eyes only for Lily Evans. After two months, when the school year is about to end, Hermione always see Severus and Lily in the library during weekends. At first, she was reluctant to approach them, but to Lily's insistence, she joined them and the three of them started studying together.

In their second year, Ravenclaws shared _all_ of the classes with the Slytherins. Hermione and Severus got closer; became study partners along with Lily Evans. Together, Hermione and Severus would meet Lily after classes. Her friendship with Severus Snape started at they became the famous trio because they're from different houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It was clear to Hermione that Severus fancies Lily and she was willing to help him with her... in due time.

During their third year, Ravenclaws shared all of their classes with Hufflepuffs; Slytherins with Gryffindors. Lily and Severus were on the same classes. Her two friends would wait for her outside the classroom, or sometimes she would wait for them. Either way, they're still the famous trio.  
Severus wasn't the most handsome wizard in school. In fact, he has greasy curtain of hair hanging above his shoulders and big nose. But he's got expressive black eyes; tall and thin body frame and he walks gracefully. He's more a gentleman than the conceited self-proclaimed Quidditch star named James Potter. Severus has silky voice and speaks clearly all the time. He doesn't shout and never has to, just to make people understand what he says. He is intelligent and resourceful—a true Slytherin. He doesn't have a gang. He only has Hermione and Lily beside him most of the time. Sure, he has friends in his own house, but he seldom spends time with them. Probably this is why James Potter and Sirius Black always torment him and hex him for no reason on the corridors at night. Lily would lash out and tell off her house mates and Hermione would glare at them, threatening to hex them to oblivion. James Potter and Black backed off a bit, knowing that Hermione Tonks is the best student in Defence Against the Dark Arts in their year.

When they reached fourth year, Ravenclaws shared all of their classes with the Gryffindors- Hermione with Lily and got closer even more. They treated each other like sisters. But that year, Hermione noticed that Severus doesn't look Lily anymore with adoration like he used to. Instead, she would often catch him staring at her. Lily was suspecting that Severus fancies her, but she often brushed it off.

Of course, Ted and Andromeda are very aware of Hermione's friendship with Severus and Lily. They even invited them at their house during the holidays. During their fifth year, Severus, Lily and Hermione shared all of their classes together. They also took the same ten O.W.L. subjects. The Marauders (James Potter and his gang) tormented Severus even more. Severus and Lily have gotten better in D.A.D.A. Severus even invented some spells with Hermione. In return, they helped her to get better at year also, James Potter started chasing Lily. He'd always ask her out during Hogsmead weekends. Severus also started to confess his feelings for Hermione, which was a shock because after all, Lily was right. Severus fancies him since fourth year!

She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She doesn't belong in this timeline and she has a life ahead in nineteen ninety-two. She knows that once the ministry found a way to send her back to the future, she'd have to leave Severus and Lily. Once she comes back to her original timeline, she would be with her parents again, with Harry and Ron. And she would see _him_ again- the first boy she ever fancied; her first friend. Severus will be the snarky, unfair and unpleasant Potions Master.

But _this_ Severus is her best friend; her only childhood friend apart from Lily. Together, they're equally brilliant. And she's starting to like him, too. At first, she was reluctant to start a serious relationship with Severus. She told him that though she likes him, too but is not ready for a relationship. He understood, of course. They're best friends, after all.

That year, while the three friends were busy preparing for O.W.L.s, Lily secretly admitted to Hermione that she's falling for James Potter.

 _"I know it's wrong because he's one of our best friend's tormentors. But I can't help it, Myknee!"_ She remembered Lily telling her.

One night after a bit of light reading in the library, Peter Pettigrew came to Hermione, saying that Lily needs help in the Whomping Willow and all she has to do was to poke a certain root of the tree to get inside safely. Hermione didn't have think twice. She hasn't seen Lily since breakfast and started to panic. She immediately went to the Whomping Willow only to find a werewolf, a giant black dog and a stag. They're all glaring at her like a prey. They're prepared to attack her when Lily came out of nowhere and stood in front of her. The stag protected the two of them from the werewolf. The dog and the werewolf attacked each other. Hermione and Lily took the opportunity to escape and run to the castle. Lily told her the Marauders' secret. Hermione has been suspecting Remus Lupin since first year. She's right. He's a werewolf. And he's the same werewolf who took the life of the only wizard who could help her go back to the future. And one more thing, Lily Evans saved her life. If not for her, the stag and the dog (Potter and Black respectively) won't protect her from the werewolf simply because she's Severus's best friend.

Severus learned about the incident and he was furious and plotted a revenge on the Marauders. Hermione just learned about it later that year. He hexed the four Gryffindors. It was a four-on-one. Severus used his invented jinxes and hexes. The Marauders distanced themselves for a couple of months. Later on, Severus caught Hermione and Lily chatting. Lily confessed that she's really falling for James Potter because he's different (in a good way) when his friends aren't around. Severus expressed his dismay and the two of them had an argument. They didn't speak to each other for a couple of weeks. Until one day, while Hermione's busy tutoring some lower year Ravenclaws, Severus went by the lake to wait for her. The Marauders were there. While reading, he was suddenly disarmed by Potter and levitated from the ground by Black. Pettigrew was cheering for his friends and Lupin, a prefect, did not do anything. Black and Potter threw more hexes on Severus. Lily Evans intervened and nagged at her housemates. Severus felt embarrassed even more with a witch defending him. He called Lily a 'Mudblood' and that's the worst day of Severus Snape's life.

Hermione was the mediator. She heard Lily's side and comforted her, telling her that Severus didn't really mean it, but the Gryffindor witch wouldn't hear any of it. Hermione listened to Severus and comforted him as well. She also told him that Lily will eventually forgive him. But she never did. Worse, Lily also cut off her ties with Hermione. From that moment on, there was only Hermione and Severus. No more Lily.

But Hermione's still hopeful. Though Lily distanced herself from them, she did not date James Bloody Potter. She did not hang around the Marauders, even if Potter and Black are practically guarding her in the hallways. A week after the incident, Severus was chased again by Potter and Black in the corridors after curfew. Severus managed to defeat them, but Black threw a curse on Severus, the "Quod Solus".

Quod Solus. It makes a person feel lonely and unwanted; thus, he distances himself from others. The curse makes the person appear to be unwanted, aloof, unkind and snarky. It was a curse used against enemies in 1800's. Clearly, Black wants Severus to be unwanted by everyone. He wants Severus to feel lonely all his life.

Hermione did not give up. She searched for the cure. But there was no cure. There's no counter-curse. There's only prevention and that is for the cursed person to have a companion at the period of the day when he is most alone: during bed time. With constant companion during bed time, the person will feel less lonely, less unkind, and less aloof. He will have the same attitude ha has before he was cursed. He would feel normal. Knowing that Severus is her best friend and a wonderful person, Hermione decided to be his companion every night. That's how they started sleeping on one bed every night for two years now. On the first night they shared a bed together, Hermione also started a relationship with her best friend.

.

"I can't leave. Please, allow me to stay here and move on with my life," a crying Hermione pleaded in front of Mr. Bones, the Head of the Department of Mysteries. She was summoned to the ministry and was escorted by her brother, Ted the day she received the letter.

"Miss Granger, it is essential that you come back to your own timeline. I am sure Mr. Tonks has explained to you the consequences if ever you insist on staying?" Bones told her calmly.

Hermione bit her lip. "I may not be able to perform magic anymore," she stated desperately.

"Precisely, Miss Granger," replied Mr. Bones. "You are a brilliant witch. You are the brightest in your year. We don't want your seven years of education to be a waste."

"But what about my fiance?" she asked.

"Mister Snape shouldn't know about your time-travel, but we promise that when the right time comes... which will be in nineteen ninety-seven, he will be told of everything. We can let you take the ageing potion and resume to being Hermione Tonks, as this was the fault of the ministry."

"My memories of this time-travel will be erased before you send me to the future," she muttered.

"That is correct."

"And I have to be a child again. You will de-age me."

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"I will spend another seven years in Hogwarts."

"That's likely."

"And Severus will be my professor."

Mr. Bones nodded regretfully.

"You will bring me back my memories after my sixth year?"

"Sometime in your seventh year," he corrected.

"You mean, after Harry Potter defeats the Dark Wizard, right?" she asked.

He nodded again. "Yes." He let out a heavy sigh. "We've been to nineteen ninety-eight, Miss Granger. Just before the end of the school year, your best friend, Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who with your help. You have an essential role in this war."

"We cannot intervene, can we?" She bit her lip and soon it will be wounded, even before she kisses her fiance when she returns home.

"I'm afraid we cannot, Miss Granger. We didn't mean to find something about the war. And as much as we despise You-Know-Who, we cannot take the risks. An Unspeakable went to the future only to find out if it's safe to send you to your timeline. When the Unspeakable stumble in nineteen ninety-eight, it was not intentional."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. Lily was her best friend and as much as she loathes James Potter, she doesn't wish him to die. And even before she came here and become Lily's friend, Harry Potter was already an orphan. He has to live with his awful relatives. What will happen to poor Harry if she doesn't come back? She would live like a Muggle and won't be able to do anything to help her best friend. Harry Potter will never have a best friend named Hermione Granger.

She turned to Ted for help. Ted looked at her with sad eyes. He has been her brother for six years. They're family. Ted gave her a hug... an assuring hug. "Will I ever see you?"

"Probably," he replied. "But you'll get to meet Nymphadora in the future. She will recognize you, but she'll be older than you. Aunt Mione no more."

They both chuckled, imagining Nymphadora calling her 'Aunt Mione' by the time Hermione's still wearing a Hogwarts uniform and Nymphadora's in early twenties. "Little Nymph no more," she played along. And then she looked at him. She stared at his kind-looking face. "Thank you for being my brother, Ted. I am so grateful that I met you."

Ted hugged her. "I'm glad I had a baby sister," he teased.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

.

 **A/N:** So, this is my transition from SevMione to FreMione. Hope you guys liked this short story.

.

 **CHAPTER 3: Back to the Future**

Ted escorted her back home because she still couldn't stop crying. Andromeda was so quick to comfort her with tea and cookies. Thankfully, Severus hasn't arrived yet. Ted went back to the ministry for his evening shift, leaving Hermione, Andromeda and Nymphadora at home.

"Andi, do you think, Sev will move on?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her lap.

Andromeda's hand snaked around her shoulders. "I'm sure he will. He'll just need time. And it's not like you're not going to see each other in the future. Severus is a brilliant man. He'll figure it out even before you remember him."

"D'you think I'm the reason why he's a hard professor in my time?" she asked weakly, remembering the Severus Snape in her time: hard to please, unfair and a lonely man.

"It's likely," she replied.

She turned to Andromeda. "Will you find me in the future? Will you let Nymphadora come near me?"

Andromeda's eyes were filled with tears. "Of course, you silly girl! Even if you won't remember us, we will find you. We'll be friends. You and Dora will be good friends!"

Hermione smiled with tears. "I love you and Ted... and of course, my little nymph."

.

That night, Hermione wanted to do something... something for Severus to remember him, but decided against it, thinking that she might hurt him even more if she does it. Even though they've been sharing a bed for two years now, they're not intimate. Sure, they would cuddle and have snogging sessions in the evening and in the morning... but they never had sex. In Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick (her Head of House) charmed their clothes. They could only remove their pyjamas if they're alone. Back home at Ted's, they never dared to have sex, afraid that the couple might notice and they might get a telling off. And just because they have to sleep together in one bed doesn't mean they could have sex.

Hermione was thinking of doing it... of making love to Severus since this is their last night together. All is set. The Tonkses will be moving to Australia for Ted's new ministry job and will come back once Nymphadora turns eleven and is ready to attend Hogwarts. Hermione will _return to the future._

Severus will be left behind. No more wedding. No more looking for a flat in London. No more bed companion. No more fiancee. No more Hermione Tonks. After fourteen years, he will see her again... as a child; not as his fiance.

"Myknee?" Severus whispered behind her.

"Hmn?" she muttered.

"Everything all right?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"'Kay," he said sleepily.

"Sev?"

"Hmn?"

"Will you still love me tomorrow?"

Severus chuckled and tightened his hold on her waist. "Always."

.

"Hermione?" A shocked Lily Evans murmured when she opened the door.

Hermione smiled timidly. "Hi, Lils," she greeted.

"Come in?" she said reluctantly.

She shook her head. "No. I just wanted to say something before I leave. Well, er... you see, my family and I are leaving for Australia. Urgent Ministry matter."

"Oh. What about your N.E.W.T.s?" she gasped.

"Can't explain, Lils," she replied and reached for her hand just like the old times. "You'll always be my best friend. I am grateful for the friendship we shared for four years. I love you, Lily."

Lily's green eyes brimmed with tears and she pulled her to a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Myknee! Forgive me!" she sobbed.

Hermione cried as well and savored the moment with the only female best friend. "I've forgiven you long time ago, Lils. Please, forgive Severus. If not today, someday."

Lily pulled away to cup her cheeks. "I will, Myknee! I will. I'm so sorry, I've been a horrible friend!"

She shook her head. "Don't think that way. You're a wonderful person, Lily. I hope Potter will make you happy."

She finally bid her goodbye and Apparated with Ted to Hogwarts where the ministry officials and Professor Dumbledore are waiting. Everything's set: Time-turner, empty vials and a de-ageing potion. She requested the Ministry officials that Ted should be the one to take her memories of her time-travel and be the one to keep it at the Department of Mysteries. The officials did not protest. With one last hug from her brother, Hermione drank the de-agein potion, allowed Ted to take her memories and send her back to June nineteen ninety-two.

At the Tonks residence, Severus Snape was clutching two letters: one from Ted and one from Hermione. Those letters explain why they suddenly had to move to Australia. Severus was hoping she would return after a week or two and they'd still be married in June after Hogwarts.

But Severus Snape waited and waited. No response from Ted or Hermione. The Ministry wouldn't give any information about the Tonkses. Months turned in to years. Severus Snape became a Death Eater and refused to forgive Lily Evans. He was always alone, aloof and unpleasant. He became the unkind and snarky wizard nobody would want to cross. He only fears one person: Lord Voldemort.

.

In spring of nineteen eighty, Severus Snape applied for the post of Hogwarts Potions Master under his master's order. He overheard the prophecy which made the Dark Lord come after the Potters. When James and Lily Potter died and the Dark Lord gone, Severus Snae became loyal to the Order of the Phoenix and vowed to protect Lily Potter's son. He did it for Hermione Tonks, the woman who left her and never returned; the woman who broke his heart. He was hoping that if he protects their best friend's son, she would return to him. But she didn't.

His heart was broken into pieces on September First, year Nineteen Ninety-One. Even before the Sorting Ceremony, he already saw him, the miniature of James Potter with green eyes: Harry Potter. He was so focused on his best friend's son that he didn't listen to the cries of the Sorting Hat, until it called 'Granger, Hermione'.

Severus's eyes traveled to the aisle and found a girl with bushy brown hair sitting on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" cried the Sorting Hat. The little girl jumped off the stool and sat on the Gyrffindor Table, facing the staff table. Severus couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She looks like the person who broke his heart.

 _Great,_ he told himself. _Now, I only don't have to deal with the young version of my tormentor, but also of my ex-fiancee's daughter. And she's named her 'Hermione'? She married some bloke called 'Granger'._

Few years ago, when Nymphadora Tonks arrived at Hogwarts, she has called him 'Uncle Sev'. He questioned him about her 'Aunt Myknee'. According to Nymphadora, 'Aunti Myknee' is still in Australia. She refused to tell him more. He confronted Ted Tonks and according to him, his sister isn't ready to come back to England, but she will, in due time.

 _Did she come back? Is this the day I've been waiting for? She came back with a child who's equally annoying as her._

But as months pass by, Severus keeps an eye on the girl and he found out something. She isn't Hermione Tonks's daughter. She is Hermione Tonks! The way this student acts is exactly like his childhood friend. It wasn't clear to him how it happened and when she did the time-travel, but Severus was sure. His Hermione disappeared because she had to go back in _her_ time.

Now it's clear to him Hermione's last words. "Love me tomorrow?"

"Always," he whispered in the darkness as he watched eleven year-old Hermione Granger emerge from the library with a certain red head. The way she looks at him, it's full of joy. The way he looks at her, it's full of admiration. He's known to be a prankster, but with Hermione Granger, he's a well-behaved boy. Severus's heart fell when the Weasley boy said something to Hermione and her face flushed.

"Don't mind them, 'Mione," the Weasley boy told her as they walk on the corridors, closely being followed by Severus who's under the Disillusionment Charm. "They're jealous because you got it the first time!"

"Thank you. You're always nice to me since I met you in Hogwarts Express," she replied appreciatively.

"Well, you kinda remind me of my little sister, Ginny. And don't worry, even if we're not in the same year, I'll always be your friend."

Her smile widened. "Thank you. I'm really glad that you're the first person I met in Hogwarts Express, Fred."

Fred Weasley. From then on, every time Potter and Weasley would upset their best friend, Severus makes sure she will be found by Fred Weasley. It pains him to see Hermione being comforted by another boy, but he always reminded himself that she's just a child. He's her professor and he couldn't intervene until Hermione remembers everything.


	4. AN

Author's Note:

A better version will be posted soon. Apologies for the inconvenience. :)


	5. Author's Final Note

Hello!

Apologies for the long delay. I just came up of a better plot, so please check out "I LOVE YOU, PROF!"

I'm sorry that I have to discontinue this story. I promise, the other is better.

Thanks.

France xx


End file.
